thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampires (also called The Undead) are an ancient undead shadow race of bloodthirsty predators born from turned Humans. Vampires have populated ancient Human literature for centuries, though their existence has been mostly accepted as myth and fiction. Organizations such as The Mafia and The Vatican are fully aware of the existence of Vampires and have been involved in various ways with them, including doing business with them for their own gain and/or hunting them down. History The oldest known Vampires are Dracula and Count Von Orlok, both of whom are centuries old. Dracula is known as "The Lord of Vampires", thus Vampires have existed at least sometime before or during the 1700ds, perhaps even in Dracula's homeland of Transylvania, Romania. It is unknown exactly how Vampires were created or even if Dracula or Orlok were the first Vampire. Physical Description Vampires maintain their Human appearance after turning; albeit with refined and perfected bones, teeth, and no excess fat or skin. When they show their true nature; their canines turn to fangs, their hands and nails turn to reptile-like claws, their ears become pointed, their eyes turn red with slit cat-like pupils, Caucasian Vampires loose some of their skin flush, and they can grow giant bat-like wings capable of flight. Known Vampires *Dracula *Count Von Orlok *Vampirella *The Vampire Patient *Barzini *Jimmy Vampire Society Vampires mostly travel alone though they have been know to form packs known as covens consisting of younger, weaker Vampires with one older, stronger Vampire who rules over them with absolute authority. Vampires are involved in New York's mob activity as well, with their own hideouts and safe houses where they attract and recruit Humans for food and to be turned to replenish their ranks. Vampire Birth For a Human to become a Vampire, he/she must be bitten and fed on for a prolonged period of time by a Vampire. If the victim is drained to the point of death, he/she will rise as a newborn Vampire the following night. Newborn Vampires are usually distorted, weak, and out of balance until they feed on blood for the first time. Many Vampire sires offer their own blood for their progeny to drink. Vampire Progeny Vampire sires have a union with their progeny; able to sense each other's presence and also whenever one or the other is in danger and/or dies. They can feel each other's emotions and experience each other's senses. Vampire sires can also "call" or summon their progeny to them as well as communicate through telepathy, no matter where either are. Vampires have the same union with their "siblings"; Vampires turned by the same sire, though they cannot "call" each other. Weaknesses *'Garlic': Vampires dislike garlic. If a Human were to eat garlic, the garlic in his/her blood will make it unappealing and foul-tasting to Vampires. *'Holy Water': Holy water will burn their skin like acid. *'Stakes': Sharp wooden objects (stakes, crossbow bolts) through their hearts will kill them; bursting them into flames and reduce them to bone and ash. *'Silver Crosses': Vampires are frightened by the sight of any kind of silver cross. They are otherwise unaffected by non-silver crosses. *'Decapitation': Vampires can be killed by decapitation. Vampires do have one characteristic that can give them off; they don't have reflections. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality': Vampires possess eternal youth and don't die of natural causes. *'Superhuman Strength': Vampires possess superhuman strength. Even newborn Vampires are able to hoist Humans by the throat high off the ground with one hand, toss them across a room with great force, and even rip them to pieces. They have also been seen to shatter a wooden door with just one strike, stop and move speeding cars with their bare hands, and rip open the tops and hoods of cars, reshaping and tearing the metal in their grip. Older Vampires are stronger than younger, weaker Vampires. *'Superhuman Speed': Vampires are very fast; able to overrun multiple targets in just a second and then scattering like rats. Barzini was able to move so fast that he simply appeared out of nowhere and Vampirella disappeared from a crime scene and onto the top of a nearby building in an instant. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampire are very agile, far more agile than any Human; they can jump to great heights with great flexibility. *'Wallcrawling': Vampires can scale sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings. *'Superhuman Endurance': Vampires are unfazed by projectile wounds. Jimmy was only knocked out when Jackie shot him in the head and Barzini'z descendants where only slowed down by wooden crossbow bolts shot through their eyes and arms. *'Healing Factor': Vampires heal from wounds and can regrow severed limbs. They are immune to all illnesses, ailments, and are healed/recover from any disability they had in life. *'Superhuman Senses': They have sharp senses of hearing and taste; the Vampire that was stalking Jackie was able to hear Darklings from across city blocks, Vampirella was able to taste garlic in Jackie's blood. *'Night Vision': They have night vision as well; Barzini's descendants were able to see in total darkness. *'Telepathy': Vampires can hear one's thoughts. Vampirella and the symbiotic Vampire were both able to hear the Darklings in Jackie's mind. *'Hypnosis': Vampires under Orlok's employ were able to control a bat and an owl to keep track of Eva by seeing and hearing what they did. Dracula sent a she-wolf to find and nurse Eva and has been seen to control a whole pack of wolves. The symbiotic Vampire who was stalking Jackie summoned a swarm of flies from within his body to attack and overwhelm Jackie. *'Flight': Vampires can fly with their giant bat wings. Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters